


Baby, You Got Me Falling Like Those Stupid Fucking Leaves

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bro Vaughn, Challenge a day, Competitive Jack, Cussing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Rhys, It's Jack there's bound to be violence eventually, Jack being a troll, Kissing, Lottsa lottsa fluffy fluffiness, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, November challenges, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhys being carried, Rhys wearing Jack's sweater, Tassiter turkey, definitely cussing though, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter a day keeps the bandits away. Or something. This is a collection of oneshot prompts for the month of November.  Prepare yourself for 30 days of fluff and general antics from Hyperion's favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuzzy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this pairing and this world so excuse my greeness to it, please. It will be rated T for the most part for coarse language and probably general violence but if you feel like that's pushing it please tell me so that I can change it to M. Each chapter is its own story, more or less. Warning: Unbetad. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has weird taste in socks. Jack disapproves...until he doesn't.

“What the hell are those monstrosities on your feet?”

Rhys tipped his head back, his neck craning over the head of the couch so he could look upside down at Jack who was standing behind him. The Hyperion CEO had a disgruntled but amused look on his face as he stared down the younger man. 

He blinked up at him. “What’re you on about?”

Jack slid a hand through his brown locks, gripping slightly roughly as he made him look back down at his own feet. He took in the sight of the black and yellow striped fuzzy socks that he was wearing while the Hyperion CEO leaned in over the couch; his voice a gust of hot air near his sensitive ear. 

“Don’t play coy, pumpkin. I mean your socks.” His hair was released, the grounding pressure suddenly gone from his head. “Why the hell are you wearing those?”

Rhys grinned back up at Jack, watching as he walked around the couch and plopped down next to him. His weight sunk into Jack and he couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped his lips. “Well for one thing, it’s cold. And they’re comfy…and cool.”

“Here I thought you wanted to be warm, not cool.” Jack teased, slipping an arm over the younger man’s shoulder to bring him in closer. 

“Hey!” Rhys huffed, puffing out his cheeks defiantly. “Don’t diss my socks. They’re awesome.” He moved his legs up and put them over Jack’s lap. The older man narrowed his eyes in warning but Rhys only wiggled his toes and grinned at him.

“You are making this way too easy for me, Kitten.” Jack said before grabbing hold of the leg closest to his stomach and ripping off the sock and digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh on the base of his foot.

The younger man burst out into laughter, trying to rip his leg away but the hold was too strong. “J-ah-Jack! Ah, ha- St-stahp! Stop!!” His lungs and sides hurt from the laughter. He slapped at the older man’s shoulder a couple times but it was rather futile.

Finally he was let go, some amused chuckling coming from Jack as well as he smirked down at the cyborg. “You have such a fucking dorky taste in socks. Maybe I should just be in charge of buying them for you from now on.”

Sucking in gulps of air while he was coming down from that fit, Rhys futilely tried to glare at his boss. “No way are you touching my socks. Ever. You do and I’ll…I’ll uh,” He struggled to come up with a good punishment or defense but it really wasn’t his strong suite.

“You’ll?” Jack prompted, amused; a dangerous glint in his bicolored eyes.

Rhys blushed hard. He glared until an idea struck him, epiphany and mischief suddenly forming his facial expression- causing the other man to narrow his eyes in interest. The young cyborg smiled evilly, reaching over and slowly putting his sock back on before crawling into Jack’s lap to straddle it. Immediately, hands grabbed his hips, strong and unyielding. 

He wrapped his arms over Jack’s shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his head while leaning in with his gaze intent on the other man’s. “You know, I can just get you to like my sucks.”

“Oh really? I’m curious how such ugly articles of clothing could ever be liked. Especially by someone with as great a fashion sense as I have.”

Rhys leaned in and pressed his lips to the shell of Jack’s ear, speaking in a seductive whisper while the hands holding him gripped harder. When he pulled away, the Hyperion CEO’s eyes were dilated and the deviant smile on his face rivaled the one on Rhys’. “Ooh, Kitten, I’ll buy you a thousand fucking fuzzy socks if you can do that.”

He slid his hands down under the younger man’s thighs, holding him securely as he suddenly stood up- causing the young cyborg to secure his arms around Jack’s neck. 

“I’m holding you too that, Handsome!” Rhys smirked as he was carried off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys: Hey, leave a comment or give us a kudos if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Jack: Yeah, leave a comment or I'll vent someone out an airlock.
> 
> Rhys: Don't you dare! Ignore him, he's always like that. Thanks for reading. See you next time! Look forward to some games with us. \\(*OuO)/


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers Rhys' affinity for games and his competitive nature makes an appearance. Meanwhile, Vaughn fears for his life while still trying to be a bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is longer than I had originally intended? Whoops? Warning: Still un-betad...probably will forever be.

Rhys hummed happily in to his steaming cup of tea. Normally he wouldn’t consider that drink ‘his cup of tea’ but Yvette had brought some back from her vacation and after insisting he try some his taste buds developed a fondness for the taste. Suffice it to say, the next day he jacked Jack’s credit card and ordered some of his own. The other man mocked him about it but otherwise didn’t care too much.

He held the warm mug in his hands, the lip of the smooth glass lingering against his bottom lip as he blew lightly into it. The steam wafting into his nose and warming his face brought with it the smell of sweet herbs and something earthy. Golden brown liquid rippled in the cup, reflecting the image of the ceiling.

There was a chirp from his mechanical arm that followed a flashing display on his echo eye signifying that someone was calling. He transferred his hold of the cup to his flesh hand alone and then picked up the video feed, granting Vaughn a pleasant smile of greeting.

“Yo, Bro, what’s up?” He sipped at his drink, the liquid burning a bit on the way down but it wasn’t so scalding that he couldn’t enjoy it right then.

Vaughn looked slightly stressed. There was something frazzled in his eyes but otherwise he worse a wearily amused smirk. “You’ll never guess who came down to accountings to have a little personal chat with me.”

The first person that popped into his mind upon hearing that was, “Jack.”

Vaughn looked put out, “What, did he already tell you? Shoot, man, I meant to give you that heads up before he got to you.”

“Heads up? What heads up? Do I need a heads up on something?” Rhys felt the foreboding statement sink unpleasantly into his stomach with the tea. 

“Oh,” muttered the shorter, bearded man, “Good thing I am catching you before he-“

“Rhysie! Kitten! My sweet!” Jack’s voice suddenly crashed through the kitchen, causing both men to startle. Rhys glanced in the direction of his voice wearily. “Oh light of my life, could you come here for a sec? Please? And by please I mean, getchur ass in here now or else!”

Rhys looked back at Vaughn, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth agape as he stared back at his friend who wore a slightly apologetic look. “Vaughn, buddy?” 

The accountant shrugged. “Yeah, uh, so he came to me today…to find out what games you suck at…” A large groan escaped him at that. If his cup wasn’t still in his hand he would have face palmed. “Sorry, buddy.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Well, I sort of was fearing for my life, so I lied and told him you suck at Yahtzee.” Vaughn meekly gave another shrug of his shoulders.

Rhys wasn’t sure who he wanted to strangle more, Jack or his best friend. “You know I’ve never lost a game of Yahtzee! It’s, like, physically impossible!”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, dude. I panicked. Just…try to lose, just once alright? So that Handsome Jack will finally leave you alone with this stuff. He’s too competitive by nature. Just let him win something.”

The young cyborg had put his tea down by this point and was exasperatedly rubbing his forehead. “He knows when I do that. He gives me this look that makes me lose all my resolve and you know that I can’t lie to save my life, dude.”

“Hey, Rhys!” Jack’s voice interrupted like a boom. “Why’re you keeping me waiting, asshole?” Stomping footsteps followed his voice and Rhys quickly ended the call with Vaugh without so much as a goodbye. An apology could come later when his life was less in danger. He tried to look vaguely innocent as he sipped on his tea when he came into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey, Jack! I was just finishing my tea is all.”

The older man looked down upon him with storm mischief in his bi-colored eyes, hands on his hips. “Really, pumpkin? Tea is more important than me?”

Rhys huffed, turning his attention away from the Hyperion CEO. “You know that’s not true. But it’s not like I have to drop everything the moment you- ACK! Jack?! What the hell?”

The cup was taken out of his hands and put on the table before Jack gave up all pretenses and just picked him up. He was carried like a child into the living room, only able to throw one sorrowful glance at his cooling cup of tea.

Of course, everything was still scattered in the living room. Board games littered the floor, controllers haphazardly spread across the couches and the coffee table. Some were still open and spilling their contents while others had literally been flung across the room to create an even bigger mess. No envy could be given to the poor maid who had to clean that up…unless of course Jack forced him to do it, which wasn’t out of the question.

Rhys complained the entire way that he was carried. Jack kicked the Sorry board game out of his way as he walked which he couldn’t help but find ironic. Even board games apologized for being in the ‘great Handsome Jack’s’ way. 

He was unceremoniously dropped on to the rug by the dead fireplace, an ‘oof’ escaping him. Jack sat across from him and with dread he looked down at the innocent game of Yahtzee set up between them. There was a shit eating grin on Jack’s face and Rhys tried really hard to hold on to his indignant anger at the manhandling so as to keep the dread from rising within him.

“Seriously, Jack?” He bemoaned with a none too fake exasperation. 

“One more game, Rhysie. I know I’m going to hand your ass to you with this one.”

‘Why me?’ He cried internally and sighed his soul out. “Jack, c’mon, it’s not that big a deal.”

“Not that big a deal? Somehow a pea brain like you has managed to beat me in every game so far. Me, Handsome fucking Jack. That is a big deal, sweet cheeks and I’m not giving in until I get you at least once. So bust out the dice and give ‘em a toss.”

Rhys glared at him for the insult. He picked up the dice, put them in the cup and stared hard back at his boyfriend. Sure, Jack’s competitiveness was never a secret. If he knew that his innocent suggestion to play Battleship was going to be met with a full blown contest, he wouldn’t have even bothered in the first place. But secretly he might have. It was nice being better at something than Jack. 

Still… “Okay, but this is the last one. I’m serious. If I win this one, no more challenging me to games. I think I still have Uno cards in my clothes from last time and I’m fucking sore from that ultimate twister thing you had me do.”

Jack rolled his eyes and gave an uncaring wave his hand. “Fine, fine. No more after this, kiddo. Just hurry up and go, will ya?”

Rhys eyed him a couple more moments just to be sure he was serious. A prompting jerk of the other man’s head was his only other validation so he just huffed and gave an anticlimactic shake to the cup and dice, letting the white cubes roll out onto the fur of the rug. 

There was a sense of anticipation as they waited for the pieces to settle. When they all stopped rolling, dead silence followed the sight before them.

Five number threes stared back at them.

“Yahtzee.” Rhys called in a rather unimpressed tone. He glanced up cautiously at Jack who was scarily enough not wearing any certain expression. Not wanting to be there when he exploded, he hopped up from the rug and said quickly, “Guess I’m kind of lucky. Don’t kill Vaughn, okay? Or vent him out an airlock. I’m going to go finish my tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn: No, seriously, he isn't going to kill me is he?
> 
> Rhys: Not if the readers are kind enough to leave comments. ;)
> 
> Vaughn: Now is not the time for advertising. My life is on the line here.
> 
> Rhys: You'll be fine. Thanks for reading!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is possessive of his things, but it's nice when Rhys and him can be possessive about something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting it really close on the update time here. Boo. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, end notes are being weird??? Stupid end notes. Thanks for reading!

A big, warm hand carded through his hair. Some part of his brain registered the foreign touch but in his more or less unconscious state it only felt like a calming action. He hummed happily at the feel, rousing just the slightest from his sleep. 

“C’mon, kitten, enough of that. I’m too fucking tired to carry you.”

He hummed once more, still under the surface of consciousness as the hand pulled away. Then he felt a pressure against his nose. Instinctively, as he went to breath, nothing happened. For the first couple of moments it wasn’t that noticeable but as he lost half of the oxygen coming into his brain he found himself startling awake, throwing at his arms and taking in a large gulp of air. Rhys stared startled up at Jack, his nose hurting slightly for some reason.

“Jack?!” 

“See, what asshole came up with that asinine idea that true love’s kiss is the only thing that’ll wake ‘em up. Right, princess?” The older man snorted at his own words and the drowsy confused panic on Rhys’ face.

Meanwhile, Rhys returned to breathing normally and made the connection that Jack has just plugged his nose to wake him up. He hadn’t even realized he’d passed out in the first place. While he normally would have called his boyfriend out on his masochistic behavior, he just glanced frantically down at his workspace.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he fumbled around with paperwork, chanting “Shit, shit, shit.” Under his breath.

“What are you doing?” There was no curiosity in the question. Only annoyance.

“I have a project to finish that’s due tomorrow and I totally passed out. Ah- stupid, stupid!- Damn it!” His fingers flew across the keyboard. Through the corner of his eye he noticed the time at the bottom of the screen reading 02:00am. It only made him panic even more. “You got to be kidding me. It’s already 2. There’s no way I’ll finish this on time!”

His screen suddenly went dead, nothing but black, leaving him with his dumbfounded expression staring back at him. Jerking his gaze up to Jack, he found his boss standing with his hands on his hips, a disgruntled expression bringing attention to the tired bags under his eyes.

“Di-….Did you just-?”

“Shut up and get your ass out of that chair. We’re going home.”

Rhys floundered but then froze the moment the words ‘we’re going home’ registered in his brain. It short circuited his mind. “We are?” He asked dumbly.

Jack gave a slight sneer in his direction, “Oh god, am I going to have to dumb it down for you even more? Yes, you and I are leaving Hyperion together and we’re getting on a fast travel and we are returning to the place where there is food, a huge ass comfortable bed and a plasma TV as big as my office windows. Please tell me that was able to process in your tiny brain, otherwise I’ll have to carry you and then I’ll be angry.”

The word ‘home’ echoed in his head still. Sure, Rhys has been spending most of his time out of work at Jack’s place. There’s a whole wardrobe dedicated to his clothes and he’s even bought food to keep in his boyfriend’s fridge….But Jack still liked his space to be, well, his and this was the first time that he was being so inclusive. Even with just the phrasing. Rhys, for the life of him, couldn’t remember if he’d referred to it as their home before that point. It caused warmth to bloom in his chest and butterflies to flap in his stomach.

He opened and shut his a couple times, slowly rising from his seat as if on muscle memory alone. “You said ‘we’re going home’.” 

“Oh for fu-“ Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not seriously all the way back there, Rhysie; if you are-“ A hallow chuckle escaped him as he walked around the desk. Rhys’ words stopped him just as he got to the other side, at the corner.

“No, I mean….Does that mean it’s…my home too? With you?” With every word that slipped off of his tongue, his shyness grew, along with the burning heat on his cheeks. 

The older man stopped in his tracks and blinked down at the young cyborg. He seemed to reflect back on what he had said; then an expression quite similar to the verbal ‘duh’ came across his masked face. “Well, yeah, princess, that’s typically how these things progress. Why, is that not how you want it?”

“N-no! No! I mean, yes. I mean.” His face burned an even deeper shade of red. An awkward but pleased laugh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. “I love the idea of sharing a home with you, Jack.”

Jack blinked again, surprised, before smug satisfaction gave way to a smirk on his lips. He grabbed Rhys by the tie and yanked him forward into an all-encompassing, drowning kiss that made his knees turn to jelly. Rhys tried to follow when Jack pulled away but the other man was obviously leaving it be for now. 

“If that’s the case, then let’s get the hell out of here already and go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack: Don't be so surprised, kiddos! I like having my things in my space.
> 
> Rhys: I'm not a thing, Jack. *grumpy blush*
> 
> Jack: Aw, isn't he the cutest? Leave comments and kudos and I promise not to go strangle Vaughn for last time.
> 
> Rhys: Jack!! Don't threaten the readers with that! Seriously, how do I live with you?


	4. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love jumping into leaf piles in the fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it! Goddammit, I knew I was going to totally fall behind on these things. I hoped T^T But here you are, anyway. Lots and lots of Rhack love, so that I'm all caught up! Enjoy copious amounts of Rhack and thanks for coming back for these even as I have been uber sucking in updating.

Rhys closed his eyes as he breathed in the crisp, chill November air that always had this distinct ‘autumn’ smell to it around this time. It was the plants; they were dying, enzymes breaking down and releasing a certain scent. The only time death was truly beautiful, really. He would know too, because he’s a goddamn enough of it around Jack. 

He opened his eyes and took in the site of the large yard. The grass under his feet was still relatively green but it could hardly be seen under the blanket of leaves that coated it. Yellows, reds, browns and oranges bringing fire to one’s vision just as the cold air brought ice to ones lungs. A veneer of a forest surrounded the property, oak trees racing to be taller than the mansion they encompassed. 

“Hey Rhys!” Sasha’s voice called from behind him, snapping him out of his calm and pleasant train of thought. 

“Hm?” He started to turn towards her voice but just as he was going to be facing her, he only had a moment of eye widening before the wooden pole of a rake smacked him straight in the face and sent him sprawling onto the moist ground. His face lit up in pain and the hard object rolled to his side. Rhys felt his body twitch and he wondered if his nose was broken. At least there wasn’t any wet warmth on his face…that he could feel.

“Holy crap! Rhys!” Sasha’s voice called while two other ones burst into side-splitting laughter.

She appeared by his side and worriedly tried to help him into sitting as he mumbled incoherently under his breath. “Are you alright?”

He pressed as tenderly as possible against his nose with his flesh hand but even that made it burst with lots of pain. A hiss escaped him and he retracted his arm, turning a pained smile up to her. “It’s nice to see you worried but I’m fine.”

Sasha let out a dramatic sigh of relief. Her face expression turned into an angry one in a split second, then she punched him harshly in the arm. He yelped in pain, tears stinging in his eyes as he looked at her in betrayal. “That’s for not catching it, you ditz!”

“Hey!” Jack’s voice boomed over them. They both snapped their heads in that direction (Rhys’ movement sending a wave of pain through his face). The older man had one hand on his hip and was moving his other hand while he spoke. “It was pretty funny seeing him get hit in the face and all, but don’t get carried away sweet cheeks. No one abuses my boyfriend but me, capiche?”

Rhys stared on at him, unimpressed. 

Sasha smiled and shrugged. She rose up from the ground and offered Rhys a hand which he took, yelping as he was yanked up with more strength than he expected. “Yeesh you’d think that you were the one with the robot arm.” He grumbled.

She gave him a harsh pat on the shoulder. “See? You’re fine! Now c’mon, get to raking you lazy bum. We need to make the largest leaf pile possible.”

Sasha ran back to go join Fiona. His face still hurt and his butt sort of did too from landing weird. Suddenly a large, calloused hand was gently touching his cheek. He glanced up at Jack. The expression on his face made his heart stutter in his chest. “You alright, baby?”

He smiled and covered Jack’s hand with his own. “I’m fine. Had worse.”

The older man smirked. “That’s my, Rhysie. What a masochist.”

“M-m-masochist?! What! You’re the one who’s a sadist.” He glared, his bottom lip pouting out in objection.

Jack grabbed his chin, directing his face to tilt up slightly more. “Don’t make that face. It makes me want to do something sadistic.” Rhys spluttered and the older man promptly threw him over his shoulder.

“Ack! Jack, put me down. C’mon, seriously. Ha Ha, not funny.” 

“You were the one who insisted on this whole ‘jumping into leaf piles’ crap. I figured you should probably get the first go before those two bandits steal all the fun.” He saw the medium sized leaf pile past Jack that they were walking to.

Fiona and Sasha noticed them coming and looked offended. 

“Oh c’mon, we’re not even finished! What do you think you’re doing?” The elder of the two con woman glared.

“Hey princesses, my leaves, my rules.” He retorted. 

Fiona rolled her eyes and sighed harshly. Meanwhile, Sasha had a dangerous glint in her eyes as she watched on.

“You know, typically this works by people jumping in themselves.” Rhys said in a last ditch effort.

Jack threw him into the leaf pile without warning, leaves crunching and cushioning around him. It sent a spike of adrenaline through him as he breathed in the refreshing scent of dead leaves. He couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped him. “Where’s the fun in that, huh Rhysie?”

Without warning Sasha suddenly ran and jumped into the pile as well, landing on her stomach next to Rhys. “Woohoo! Yes, this is so awesome. So this is what it’s like. Fiona, come try it! I wish that Pandora had more trees so that we could do this all the time.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. “You guys are such children. The pile wasn’t even done.” They merely looked on at her with dopey puppy eyes until she cracked, a smile bursting on her face as she threw out her arms. “Fine! Fine!” She backed up a few paces and took a running start into the pile. 

All of them burst out laughing as leaves flew up into the air above their heads. “Alright, get ready for Handsome Jack!” The Hyperion CEO called out. 

“Ah! No, there’s not enough room.” Fiona warned. 

“We’re going to die.” Rhys muttered, looking frightened.

Sasha only laughed and then Jack was jumping into the leaf pile to join them and prove that he was king of the leaf pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha: All right, pay up everyone!
> 
> Vaughn: *groaning as he pulls money out of his wallet* This is ridiculous. You try to have a little faith in someone.
> 
> Jack: Shit, I don't mind paying because, y'know, I'm super rich and all, but seriously? Can we fire our author?
> 
> Rhys: That's not how it works, Jack. *dejectedly handing money over*
> 
> Fiona: >;3 This was a fun bet, you guys! We should do it again, real soon.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is insecure. Jack laughs at him. They both suck at marriage proposals.

Rhys wasn’t the only one who had noticed the change. In some ways it was glaringly obvious. Like, how since Jack got with Rhys there was just less and less violence. Not enough to have it be completely gone, mind you. Oh ho, no, not at all. Habits that have become ingrained into a personality are some of the most difficult things to cut out. Literally, a painful process for all parties.

Still!

Definitely a huge statistical drop in the number of people being vented from airlocks and strangled. Which, everyone could agree was a nice change. An improvement, really...

Something ugly twisted inside his chest and he encouraged it as much as he guarded it wearily. From the doorway of the kitchen, he regarded Jack working away at cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches. He was stripped down to just his old yellow Hyperion sweater, and some black boxers branded with bold yellow lettering that read, “Bad” and “Ass” on each cheek respectively. 

Rhys had got them for him for their first anniversary. Seeing the other man wear them always filled his chest with warmth and made him smile. At the moment, his insecurities infect that typically happy thought; making it so it could viciously attack him instead with painful ‘what-ifs’ and destructive ‘you’re so stupid’. 

His eyebrows knitted together as his train of thoughts went into some pitch black tunnels that didn’t seem to quite have an exit. 

“Yo cupcake. Why’re you just standing there?” Jack called out to him, glancing at him for a couple moments before returning to his sandwiches. “You want a grilled cheese? Totally gonna brag, I make the best goddamn grilled cheese that will ever touch your taste buds. Just saying.”

Rhys pensively bit his lip and walked forward till he was standing almost pressed to Jack’s side. He touched the taller man’s shoulder. Halfway through eating a square of cheese, Jack turned to him and hummed questioningly while the young cyborg spilled out in a serious inflection, “Would you marry me?”

Jack choked on his food, pulling back from Rhys’ touch to cough harshly and pound on his own chest.

Rhys held his hands out to help but didn’t touch him, “Oh god! You’re choking. Oh no. Do you need water? The Heimlich? How do I even do the Heimlich?!”

The other man coughed a little more but thankfully the fit subsided. He jacked the proffered cup of water that the younger man offered him and downed the whole thing before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

“N-no, of course not!”

Jack glared. “Then why would you say something like that out of the blue?”

Rhys’ brows knitted together again and he couldn’t help but look away, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. “Sorry…” 

It was simple. Not pleasant or even right, but simple. He was special to Jack. He was treated differently than the other employees of Hyperion. He meant something to someone; not just anyone either- Handsome friggin’ Jack actually wanted him. But there was no doubt he was changing. Others could see that, and they’ve already started to slowly but surely squeeze their presence into his life. It was just a matter of time before Jack dropped him and kicked him away. Maybe find someone better…more kickass or smart. 

“Ack!!” He found himself suddenly picked up and his butt suddenly planting against the cold counter of the kitchen island. Jack placed himself between his legs and a gentle yet strong grip on his chin directed his eyes to the bicolored ones boring into him.

“Don’t tell me,” He chuckled, a tinge of darkness in his tone that sent chills down his spine, “that you’re actually feeling insecurities right now. About us? Seriously?”

Rhys tried to look away but the hand just drew his chin back into place, holding more firmly and a little painfully. 

“There’s this thing called communication in relationships, cupcake. Now use it.” Jack growled out a command of the last words.

He lightly glared at the older man. “Yes, alright? I’m insecure. Happy now?” Swatting the hand away from his chin, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “You’re Handsome Jack, a living legend. I’m an awkward geek from accounting.” The laughter that burst out from the other man made his stomach sink. 

“Oh ho, kiddo, that is fucking adorable.” Rhys blushed red, mortified. Jack cupped the side of his face with one hand and then brought his lips down against the young cyborg’s. He moved his lips against the younger man’s, licked his way into his mouth, dragged his tongue around every crevice until Rhys was a breathless mess when he let go.

“Maybe you should get on one knee.” Jack breathed out.

“Why’s that?” Rhys asked, dazed. 

“It’s the only way I’ll even consider saying yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack: Where's my ring, Rhysie?
> 
> Rhys: I can't afford one. I don't have enough kudos.
> 
> Jack: You cheap ass
> 
> Rhys: *offended* Let's see you rake in more comments, hot stuff


	6. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tassiter is a turkey. 
> 
> Rhys is a chicken.
> 
> Jack is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....falling behind sucks. I loved writing this one though.

“Jack…do we seriously have to shop for a turkey like this? Can’t we just buy one at the store? Y’know, one that’s…less feathery…and alive.” 

Rhys stared on at the fenced in area of free range turkeys that were gobbling and pecking about the fenced in area of which they resided. There was one in particular that was looking straight at him, not moving. It looked like it wanted to fight him.

“Where’s the spirit in that? Besides, you’ll be much more thankful for your meal after you have to kill the animal you’re eating yourself. Trust me, cupcake.”

The young cyborg sighed, wishing to all heavens in existence that Vaughn could have come with him so he was stuck on this crazy little adventure just with his boyfriend. 

“I trust you, Jack…against my better judgement.” He mumbled the last part.

“What was that?” The CEO asked distractedly, hand on his chin while he inspected the turkeys from the safety behind the fence. “Oh! That one! Look, babe, that’s the one we’re going to eat for Turkey Day.”

Rhys’ gaze followed Jack’s finger and he felt his eye twitch when he met the glare of that one particular turkey once more. ‘Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding.’ He thought. “Why that one?”

“It reminds me of Tassiter.” He grumbled thoughtfully. Jack grabbed the top part of the fence and moved as though to jump over it.

“Whoa! Hey! I don’t think you’re supposed to get it yourself.” Rhys flailed.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully before a scary mischievousness glinted in his eyes. “You’re right, Rhysie.” He would’ve sighed in relief but his boyfriend was just grinning and casually getting closer to him. He was scooped up in a quick movement and tossed over the fence. Of course his face met with the dirt and his ass was in the air as he slid to a stop. “Go get ‘im, Babe!” Jack laughed.

Rhys groaned and blinked open his eyes only to find the Tassiter turkey charging him head on. He yelped and hopped it, breaking into a run away from it. His lungs burned with a scream as the big, angry bird gobbled in rage and tried to peck him whenever it got close enough. “Jack! Help! Me!”

The CEO was laughing his ass off, of course. 

Their first Thanksgiving so far was not fun at all. Jack would disagree however.

*** Later***

“Stop exaggerating, princess! I didn’t leave you in there too long.” Jack harrumphed, nursing a beer in one hand, already mildly buzzed.

Vaughn was just dying of laughter next to him. 

“Vaughn, bro, it’s not funny. That little feathery bastard pecked me so hard I was bleeding! And Jack, yes you did! You shouldn’t have thrown me in there in the first place.”

Jack smirked at him, “Well, you certainly got your revenge plucking that little bastard didn’t you?”

Rhys huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. “Still…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn: *still laughing* That has definitely got to be at least kudos worthy
> 
> Rhys: No, it's not. Really, it's alright if no one leaves kudos for this chapter! Nothing remotely amusing happened here that should be considered entertaining.


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah and it was all yellow."
> 
> Rhys in Jack's old sweater is something too precious for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it is already tomorrow...so later on today I will finish posting the other challenges. *straining* Must catch up. Thank you for reading!

Jack woke up earlier than Rhys that morning. It was a bit of a surprise since the younger man managed to get into the habit of getting up before him just to avoid the fate of bad sharpie drawings on his face. Which, he would have been tempted to do if he was so preoccupied in seeing the young cyborg in his old, tattered Hyperion sweater. 

The washed down yellow contrasted sharply against his pale skin and Jack couldn’t help but trace his thumb over the soft cheekbone under Rhys’ echonet eye. Brown strands of hair fell messily over his forehead, curtaining his pale brow and hiding his right eye. 

Temptation itched under his skin to rake his fingers through the soft locks and push them back over the crown of his head. Return it to the style that the kiddo normally wore. It was too damn priceless seeing him in this state though. Because in this state, Rhys was all his and no one else’s.

He pressed his thumb against the young man’s lips, feeling gentle, warm breath heat against it. His calloused thumb rubbed against his bottom lip; Jack was entranced by the softness of Rhys’ lips. His hands traveled lower, down a slim neck, and he watched his own hand grab a bundle of the ratty, yellow sweater into his fist. It was too big on Rhys, his blue tattoos on his collarbone showing.

Jack pulled at the sweater, thereby pulling Rhys closer to him. The young man stirred a little bit but didn’t awaken. He took this as both a good thing, and sort of as a challenge. A burning desire to see that one golden eye and the other hazel one burned within him. 

First he pushed back the brown tufts of hair blocking his brow and his lips made their first contact against the young man’s forehead. Then he dragged them to his left cheek. His hot breath tickled against Rhys’ ear, kissing there for a couple moments. He did the next cheek. Lips gently pressing against the tip of his nose, his cupid’s bow, each corner of his lips and then his chin. 

“Hm, jus’ kiss me already.” Rhys’ sleep inflected voice demanded softly. 

Jack smirked and glanced up, pleased to see bright yellow, gold peering down at him. Just what he wanted. Rhys, seemingly getting impatient, leaned his own lips down to connect with the older man’s. Who also leaned up just as quickly to return the attentions with some fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys: Sometimes I'm not even sure you're capable of having a soft side, then you do stuff like this.
> 
> Jack: Don't worry baby-cakes, I promise to draw a dick on you next time instead
> 
> Rhys: Not if I wake up first *smirk*
> 
> Jack: Shit, that was hot. So uh...leave kudos and that...uh other thing while I go ravish my boyfriend. That's a thing right? Ravishing? Fuck it, it's happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys: Hey, leave a comment or give us a kudos if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Jack: Yeah, leave a comment or I'll vent someone out an airlock.
> 
> Rhys: Don't you dare! Ignore him, he's always like that. Thanks for reading. See you next time! Look forward to some games with us. \\(*OuO)/


End file.
